The Bond
by NinjaGazelle
Summary: Sasuke is a not what he thought he would grow up to be: a bartender. He has been out of love for years and when Naruto steps back into his life, things start to come undone. AU MxM
1. Chapter 1

I started this one back in October and got distracted by other stuff. But I'm going to actually put stuff up for this one.

Note: This is sort of a distant sequel to my oneshot, Today Is?

* * *

A biting wind clung to Sasuke's scarf, dragging the loose ends of the fabric up with it into the air. The tip of his nose was a bright pink. His bandaged fingers which were so accustomed to clutching a small cigarette were empty. The urge for a smoke had worn off moments ago but his mind was still aching at the thought of his bad habit. Sasuke reached down to the large pocket of the apron he wore. He gripped the plastic lid of the bottle of water and shakily twisted it off. He had been told that water was a good distraction. In the eerie darkness of the tight alleyway Sasuke was cooped up in, a soft light issued from a street lamp at the opening of the alley. As he stood there, his back pressed to the icy brick wall of the Sasuke's mind went blank. Even though he no longer had any cigarettes to die off of Sasuke was still spending his break in the smoker's place. Thankfully, the alley was empty at that time. He brought the water bottle up for another sip. Over the dull whistle of the wind, Sasuke heard the echo of voices. His dark eyes moved toward the entrance of the alleyway. He watched a group of youths pass with open smiles and loud laughs. Sasuke twisted the cap back onto his water while glancing at the aged watch across his wrist. His break was nearing an end. He cleared his swollen throat, yet another apparent symptom of withdrawal. The featureless, gray metal door beside Sasuke swung open quickly. Startled, Sasuke stepped back from the door, eyebrows raised. A young man with an anxious face and watery eyes stuck his head out of the door to search the alleyway.

"Sasuke! Thank God, I thought you had left." The boy stepped through the door entirely, relief washing over his features. Sasuke said nothing. He walked past the boy into the warmth of the kitchen. The boy spoke quickly, his words puzzling. Sasuke paid no attention to the boy and began unwrapping the scarf around his neck. The kitchen was of a sweltering heat, a distinct contrast to the chill outside. Sasuke dodged cooks and dishwashers with ease while the boy following closely behind him was having significant difficulties. Before finally walking through the door that led to the main dining area, Sasuke stopped and looked back at the boy.

"Thanks for filling in. Go home. I promised your mom you'd be home by ten." Sasuke said with the faintest hint of a smile. After looking away from the tired boy, Sasuke reached for the door and walked through. Very different from the hustle and bustle of the rowdy kitchen, the bar/dining room was relatively calm. People were settling in at empty seats at the bar while others finished their meals.

"Sasuke." Cooed a middle-aged woman at the bar. Sasuke flashed his best smile to the woman. Her hair had been artfully dyed lighter months back and the color was beginning to fade.

"Harumi." Sasuke echoed her suggestive tone as he sidled up to the bar. She chuckled, running a narrow finger around the top of her glass. Sasuke took this as a hint for a refill. Knowing Harumi so well after her many visits to the bar had taught Sasuke her queues. He deftly poured her beverage of choice into her glass before glancing around to the other patrons. None appeared to be ready to order anything.

"Who was that little cutie? He was precious." Harumi murmured over her glass. After swallowing a small sip of her drink. "He sure didn't look old enough to be serving alcohol." A sly smile grew across her still-beautiful face.

"He's a son of a friend. I'm repaying a debt." Sasuke answered, his eyes drifting down the bar to see a new arrival. Harumi held up her glass as thanks before Sasuke moved to greet the young man. "What can I do for you tonight?" The man looked up slowly into Sasuke's indifferent face.

"Whatever's cheapest will do." He told the countertop. Sasuke eyed the tie around the young man's neck and the haggard look upon his features. Ashen and drawn, just Sasuke's type. With softened features, Sasuke fixed the man a drink. When he set the glass down on the counter in front of the man, Sasuke watched the man look up. "Uh…"

"Don't worry, it's on the house. You look like you could use it." Sasuke said with slight sympathy. The man gave a weary smile of thanks. Sasuke walked away from the man to another patron. And on his night went, treating customers to drinks and candid advice.

As the last drinker stumbled out of the front door, Sasuke walked out from behind the counter to clean up the dining area. He turned chairs up over tables to clear the floor. With a thin finger, Sasuke flicked on the crappy, old radio by the bar. Through the crackle of static, Sasuke was surprised to hear the faint hymns of a Beatles' song.

"We finished cleaning up, Sasuke." Said the soft voice of the young dishwasher named Kazuo. Sasuke looked around to see the boy waving goodbye before slipping back into the kitchen. Through the slot of glass that served as a window for the door, Sasuke watched the kitchen go dark. The cooks and other staff usually left out of the back as it was Sasuke's job to give the final lock up. The Beatles' song ended and the song became "Pinball Wizard" by The Who. Now that he was alone, Sasuke did not stop himself from humming the catchy tune. As was his customary routine, Sasuke swept the room for a good hour, making the hard wood surface spotless. By the time he finished cleaning and locked the front door behind him it was nearing three a.m. He pushed his cold hands deep into his pants while burying his nose in his soft scarf. As Sasuke walked along the sidewalk toward his crude excuse for an apartment complex, he tried his best not to think of his addiction. Four days had passed since Sasuke had last smoked a cigarette. This was not a record for him.

He walked faster, as if leaving the negative thoughts behind him. The fatigue from his endless work of the day had not yet settled in, something not out of the ordinary. Sasuke did not get much sleep. Falling into the comforting world of dreams was not an easy feat for him. After glancing around, Sasuke crossed a street. He glanced up and saw the dimly lit apartment complex. Something about its dismal state and nosy renters was comforting to Sasuke.

Never during his past would Sasuke have ever thought he would end up owning a bar and living in the washed out part of town. At a younger, more optimistic time, Sasuke was sure he would graduate from the best university in the country with honors. He saw himself at the head of a megacorporation guiding the company with ease. But when he graduated from high school, things changed. Sasuke quietly made his way up the old metal stairs. Sasuke's miniscule apartment was the fourth in a line of seven places. And, just as had been happening over the past few weeks a small tabby cat was resting before Sasuke's aged door. The twitch of a smile appeared on Sasuke's face when he saw the cat. Even though the thing did not belong to Sasuke, he felt a slight connection to the preciously tiny kitten. Sasuke leaned over slowly and gingerly reached out toward the cowering animal. As he crouched, Sasuke gently stroked the cat's soothingly soft pelt.

"You should be cleaned." Sasuke murmured into his scarf. The cat's ear moved at the sound while its eyes were closed in contentment. The coolness of the air was beginning to seep its way through Sasuke's jacket and moved to get out. One of the cat's eyes opened to watch Sasuke stand. He rummaged through the deep pockets of his jacket for his keys. Sasuke pulled them out and twisted the lock in the doorknob. Almost instantly after Sasuke pushed the door open, the cat darted inside. With an indifferent shrug, Sasuke followed the animal inside. Even though he had lived in that shoddy apartment for years, Sasuke still stumbled on the unusually high step up from the entryway. He gave his automatic foul utterance. With a hand feeling along the wall Sasuke searched for the light switch. With a shudder of apprehension, Sasuke slipped the switch, illuminating his disaster of a living room. On top of the tatami were strewn sheets, clothing, ramen cartons, and other such articles of trash. With a sigh, Sasuke began to pull of his scarf. He glanced around for the cat and saw the animal had already made itself at home by resting atop Sasuke's pillow. He turned into his tight kitchen and searched the empty cabinets for food of any kind. In the far back of a top shelf, Sasuke found an expired box of old grain cereal. Sasuke had no interest in eating it but he pulled down a small bowl and poured in some cereal. He walked over to the cat and knelt, setting the bowl down in front of it. The cat stared at the cereal and then looked back up at Sasuke. "What?" Sasuke asked. With what Sasuke was pretty sure was sass, the cat looked away from Sasuke's pitiful offering. Sasuke stood up and worked off his jacket. He stepped deliberately over suspicious-looking articles of trash or clothing to make his way to the calendar on the wall beside the window. "October 9th." He whispered to himself. He reached out, pressing a finger to the next day's square on the calendar. Even through the past five years after graduating high school, Sasuke could never forget that special day in October.

Naruto Uzumaki. An interesting boy Sasuke had gone through primary, secondary, then upper secondary school with. He was a strange boy with blond hair that was always a mess and bright blue eyes Sasuke could never fail to remember. The other kids saw him as a trouble maker, a nonsensical boy they should not waste their time on. Sasuke saw someone different. Like him, Naruto had no parents. He was practically alone in the world and Sasuke could see through the ecstatic façade Naruto put up.

The small meow of the kitten brought Sasuke back. He turned away from the calendar to see the kitten had curled up into a tight ball. With an empty stomach and still dressed, Sasuke crawled into his mess of a bed. Hours passed and his mind simply could not settle. His head was full of numbers. Dates, payments, and game scores. He could never be sure of when he eventually fell asleep but when he opened his eyes to the cat lying on his face he was sure he had fallen asleep.

!

_Six years ago, with one more year remaining until their graduation Sasuke was woken early from his sleep. He had been in a deep sleep, knowing it was a Saturday and he could dream the day away. That was his plan. However, when his brother, Itachi yelled his name from somewhere in their one-story house Sasuke was pulled from his dreamless sleep. With crusty sleep caked to his eyelids and one hand pushed down his boxers to scratch unattractively, Sasuke stumbled from his room. It was in this state, hand in boxers, other hand rubbing at his eyes that Naruto and Itachi saw Sasuke as he rounded the corner. _

_"This kid showed up. Deal with him; it's too early for me." Itachi murmured glumly before shuffling past Sasuke and out of sight. Sasuke pulled a hand away from his eyes and when he saw a fully dressed Naruto with an embarrassed smile he yanked his hand out of his boxers. _

_"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Sasuke blurted the confusion evident in his tone. Naruto cleared his throat nervously and stared hard at the ground. _

_"Um…well." Naruto's face was uncharacteristically red Sasuke noticed. Thought the two had been in the same class for the past few months they rarely acknowledged each other. Or at least they tried not to do so when the other was aware. Ever since Naruto's most recent birthday when he exceedingly sick Sasuke had increasing heightened feelings for the blond. Now, with the boy in his own living room, Sasuke felt sick with anxiety. "Since you were so generous as to give me a jacket on my birthday I wanted to give you something on yours." Naruto said._

_"My what?" Sasuke asked dumbly. _

_"Your birthday…" Naruto answered, now looking up from the ground. Sasuke racked his brain thinking of the date and was surprised to realize it really was July 23__rd__. _

_"Oh." Sasuke replied vaguely. He was still dizzy with sleep and was not thinking clearly. Naruto startled him by laughing. Instead of the loud, commanding guffaw Sasuke was accustomed to Naruto only chuckled softly. _

_"We both forgot. We're pretty smart." Naruto said with sarcasm. _

_"That's for sure." Sasuke said with a small smile. Naruto grinned at him for a moment before sudden realization seemed to settle in. Sasuke had not noticed that Naruto's hands had been behind his back but once he pulled them around Sasuke saw the dark cloth in Naruto's arms. _

_"This is for you." Naruto held out his arms. He added with a timid smile, "Happy birthday, Sasuke." _

!

As was a running tradition for him, Sasuke pulled on the old jacket he had been given by Naruto. He never wore the thing except on Naruto's birthday. No one ever asked him about the dark pullover with the cartoon hand flipping the bird. Sasuke stepped out of his apartment, allowing time for the kitten to follow him out. The small animal Sasuke had recently discovered was a female was still wet from the adventure they had been on together. Growing up, Itachi had never let Sasuke have any pets. He still had no idea how to care for animals. Naively, Sasuke had lifted the small kitten to the sink to begin to wash her early in the afternoon. Long story short; Sasuke had never heard a cat scream before.

"Sorry." Sasuke whispered to the shivering cat. He nervously looked back into the slightly warmer apartment and gestured for the kitten to go back inside. The kitten did not need to be given much time to come to a decision. The cat ran into the darkened apartment. Sasuke closed the door and locked it. With headphones over his ears, Sasuke began his walk toward his bar. Because the bar did not need to be opened until near four, Sasuke spent most of his time at home. Walking to the bar was far different than walking home Sasuke always thought. To the bar the city was full of life and light but home the streets were nearly always barren. Sasuke's ears were filled with the beats of Chiddy Bang as he walked along chewing gum. His musical palette was varied and depended largely on his mood. Today with it being October 10th Sasuke went out of his way to listen to loud, disorienting music. Because Sasuke had not seen Naruto since their graduation he felt more and more humiliation at himself every passing year on the 10th.

?

During high, also known as upper secondary school Sasuke had begun to change. His hair started to grow longer and his dark eyes became more enigmatic. Sasuke had been one of the first boys to go through puberty and the girls had noticed. He grew taller as his voice grew deeper. Though the girls had always liked Sasuke for some unknown reason their love for him only expanded. Instead of becoming more interested in the girls who chased after him, Sasuke's eyes could never keep away from Naruto. Naruto sprouted as well. The boy who had once been nothing more than an irritating troublemaker was transforming into a real looker, not that anyone really noticed. Sasuke watched Naruto more than he had previously and picked up more about the blond boy. He was gentle and kind and unexpectedly sensitive. Even through all of the hardships Sasuke could see he was suffering, Naruto never stopped smiling.

?

As most evenings began the bar was not yet crawling with people. Sasuke leaned forward against the counter of the bar with boredom written plainly across his face. Most of the people were underage people seated in the dining area. They were dressed in the uniforms of the nearby high school. Even though 'The Bond' the name of Sasuke's establishment was lawfully a bar they did not start serving alcohol until the initial rush of adults around seven in the evening. This meant Sasuke's amateur cooks would serve any adolescent hungry enough and with money in their pockets. Japanese hip-hop played softly in the background and Sasuke tapped his fingers against the bar counter to the beat. The front door swung open sharply as Keisuke, Sasuke's youngest employee rushed in. He was still in his basketball jersey and shorts, sweat shown on his skin.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke. Practice went on long." Keisuke blurted when he caught sight of Sasuke.

"It's fine, just go get dressed." Sasuke said, righting himself. After Keisuke disappeared into the kitchen Sasuke glanced up to see a high school girl leaning suggestively against the counter bar toward him. She had a smile of mock-seriousness. "Yes?" Sasuke asked.

"I am Erika Nakamura. You can call me Erika though." She smiled some more, showing her teeth.

"I'm Sasuke." He answered with a knowing grin. Sasuke glanced past the girl to see a gaggle of scantily dressed teenage girls.

"Hey, Sasuke I was thinking you and I—" Erika began.

"Listen here, Erika. I am much older than you and I can tell that those girls have put you up to this." Sasuke interrupted her in a whisper. After resting an elbow on the bar's surface and placing his chin on his hand, Sasuke gestured for the girl to get closer. She did, her face reddening. "Let's just pretend I gave you my number okay."

"Uh…" Erika trailed off. It was obvious she was not comfortable being so close to Sasuke. Sasuke reached for a napkin and pulled the pen down from his ear.

"Here," Sasuke slid the slip of paper toward her. He stepped back and watched her take it.

"T-Thanks."

"No problem. Nice to meet you, Erika." Sasuke said warmly.

"You too…Sasuke." Erika replied before turning toward her friends. From his vantage point, Sasuke watched the other girls seem to attack Erika for the phony phone number. Erik looked back at Sasuke and gave a wink, to which Sasuke answered with his own.

Hours later, after the sun had gone down and the company work shifts had ended 'The Bond' was nearly filled to the brim with people. The bar was crowded with people, causing Sasuke and Keisuke to rush about fixing drinks and snacks for patrons.

"Sasuke!" A thin girl squeezed her way through people sitting at the bar. She waved her narrow arms to get Sasuke's attention. "I need four Manhattans, one brandy, and three Futsuu-shu's." Her name was Karin and she had been working for Sasuke for months. Tonight, her long red hair was pulled back loosely.

"Got it!" Sasuke yelled back over the din of loud conversations.

"Sasuke, I need to leave in about fifteen minutes. You remember what I told you, right?" Karin asked anxiously. Sasuke had not been paying much attention to her but nodded to make her stop talking. Like a master, Sasuke finished the eight drinks in record time and served them up to Karin. Before Sasuke could walk away to take someone else's order, Karin gripped his wrist.

"What?"

"You're going to need to wait the dining room when I'm gone, Sasuke." Her eyes appeared almost as red as her hair in the dim light of the bar. Her features conveyed a sense of urgency about her words. Sasuke nodded in understanding. He personally hated getting out from behind the bar. Karin gave a smile and a comforting squeeze of his forearm before disappearing into the crowd. He was immediately distracted by the sound of shattering glass. Keisuke had dropped a glass.

"Sasuke…I'm sorry." Keisuke face should extreme embarrassment and stress. Sasuke knelt down with Keisuke to help him scoop up the shards of glass. "I shouldn't be doing this job."

"No, it's okay Keisuke. You are doing fine here." Sasuke said, not looking up from the glass.

"You're only saying that because you promised Mom you would let me work here." Keisuke mumbled. Sasuke surprised him by laughing.

"You could say that but your mother is one of my closest friends and you're like a nephew to me." Sasuke said softly. Keisuke did not say anything and watched Sasuke stand up straight. Sasuke had created a neat pile of broken glass for Keisuke to pick up. While Keisuke cleared away the shattered glass Sasuke rushed to and fro among the bar to serve people. After five minutes of this, Karin appeared in a heavy jacket and a scarf, looking ready to leave. She gave a Sasuke a courtesy wave before she vanished out the front door. Sasuke swore under his breath turning to walk into the kitchen.

"Suigetsu! I need you to man the bar while I serve!" Sasuke yelled into the loud kitchen. As if emerging from the steam surrounding the burners with boiling pots, Suigetsu with his light blue hair and toothy grin appeared.

"Really, Sasuke? You want me working the bar?" Suigetsu asked with an abundance of energy. Sasuke was already regretting his choice but there was no way he would let Suigetsu man tables.

"Yeah…please just follow Keisuke's orders." Sasuke muttered. Before he could watch the glee make an appearance on Suigetsu's face Sasuke turned out of the kitchen. With a meaningful nod to Keisuke, Sasuke lifted up the barrier and stepped into the crowded dining area. Whenever Sasuke ventured out into the dining area he was always surprised by how many people the bar could occupy. He glanced down at the pad of paper Karin had used for writing down people's orders. In his other hand, Sasuke held the small credit-card machine. He made his way through the busy room to a table in the far corner. Three men in suits sat talking amongst themselves.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Sasuke asked loud enough to get their attention. The men looked up to see Sasuke standing there.

"Dang, where did the red-headed broad go?" Asked one of the men. Sasuke took notice of embarrassment on the other men's faces. Sasuke put up a smile before replying.

"Sorry but her shift ended. So, you've got me instead." Sasuke lifted his arms to make the statement more obvious. The men at the table in turn laughed.

"Ah fine. I'm done. How about you guys?" The man who had been doing all of the talking spoke to his tablemates. They nodded in assent. The credit card machine was passed around between the men as they paid their shares. With a falsely generous smile, Sasuke took back the machine and moved onto the next table. Minutes soon turned into hours and the crowds thinned slightly. With the clock nearing nine p.m., Sasuke took his break in the back alleyway. Like the night before, Sasuke was alone. He sat on some crates while he chewed a stick of gum. His head was pounding with a bitch of a headache and his body shook with fatigue. He felt none of the standard symptoms of withdrawal like irritability, depression, or anxiety. His night had been pretty demanding so far and there were still many hours left to go. Sasuke gulped down some icy water and resumed his chewing.

"A big crowd just came in, we need you." Suigetsu said at the open backdoor. Sasuke had not seen the thing open but he nodded and stood to pass him.

"How's the bar treating you?" Sasuke asked as he moved by Suigetsu.

"It's not too bad. Keisuke is doing most of the work. He's pretty good." Suigetsu leaned forward to say loudly, "It seems you have taught him well." Suigetsu said with a beaming grin. Sasuke only nodded in thanks. With the thick pad of paper in one hand and the credit-card machine in the front pocket of his sweatshirt, Sasuke stepped out into the dining area. Suigetsu was right, the group was a large one. From what Sasuke could gauge it was a goukon. A group date of sorts. Four men and five women were present at the crowded table. Sasuke could see their formal dress and assumed they all were businesspeople.

"Sasuke!" One of the men cried, getting up to his feet. He waved at Sasuke who acknowledged him with a smile.

"Hey, Minoru." Sasuke called back with a measured voice. Some of the women at the table turned to see who the mysterious Sasuke was. Their eyes noticeably widened upon seeing the attractive young man.

"So this is the Sasuke we have heard so much about." One of men said in a taunting voice. Sasuke watched Minoru's face redden as he slowly lowered himself down onto his chair.

"So much about? Should I be worried?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course not, Sasuke." Said one of the leering women. Minoru cleared his throat.

"Anyway, Sasuke you always tell me to bring a group here so I did!" Minoru said with a wide smile. Sasuke gave him a weary smile before looking over the eight new faces.

"Good job Minoru. What can I start you guys with?" Sasuke asked warmly. Minoru opened his mouth to respond but his eyes flickered toward the front door just as the bell by it tinkled.

"Awesome! Naruto's here!" Minoru cheered. Sasuke's chest tightened painfully. There was no way it could be him. Not _that _Naruto. The name had to be more popular than Sasuke thought. However, with all his instincts telling him not to, Sasuke turned slightly to see the new arrival.

"Aw…fuck." He murmured under his breath. "It's him."

* * *

Yeah so...the first one is pretty much just focusing on Sasu but I love my head-cannon version of him. More to come~

Currently listening to ~ Sweater Weather - The Neighbourhood


	2. Chapter 2

Yo. Please enjoy~

* * *

_Rain had always seemed to be what brought the two together. That day was no different. The day had been terrible for Naruto. His hopes were tumbling down a horrific spiral. His emotions were a tumultuous storm he could not tame. Naruto's head was full of thoughts of him. Sasuke Uchiha in his eyes had always been a know-it-all asshole but as the years passed his feelings toward him changed. Sasuke became irritatingly attractive with his dark eyes and contrasting pale skin. Naruto stood under an ancient evergreen that offered comforting dryness. With a heavy hood pulled up over his head no one could recognize him. His eyes peeked out from the protection of the hood. He scanned the faces of people who passed. Naruto counted dozens of people, but the one he was searching for never showed. As time passed and his jacket grew wet, Naruto's eyes seemed to dim with the sad realization of the harshness of love. It had been two months since he graduated high school and during that time he had stayed in contact with Sasuke via telephone or computer. With the heightened fear that Naruto would never see Sasuke again he urged Sasuke to meet him one more time before they set off toward their destined colleges. The pain Naruto felt was so real and so sharp that he felt as though he needed to cry. Maybe it was all in his head, he thought. Maybe Sasuke really didn't have the same feelings for Naruto that Naruto had so blatantly shared with him. When nearly all his hope had vanished and Naruto was about to push away from the tree and leave Sasuke Uchiha behind him forever something , more like someone caught his eye. The someone was different from the masses of people under umbrellas and hoods, he wore none. His black hair was slicked to his head as he jogged toward the tree in the small park at which Naruto stood. He watched, transfixed as Sasuke weaved his way around people quickly and with a graceful ease Naruto had to admire. Suddenly, without Naruto even realizing it, Sasuke was there. He stood before Naruto, the rain water still rushing down from his hair. _

_"You came." Was all Naruto could sputter. Sasuke smiled with chattering lips. _

_"I'm sorry I'm late." He said. Naruto only shrugged. All was forgiven because he was there. Naruto had made it plain what he wanted to say and Sasuke knew that. _

_"I—" Sasuke started._

_"You—" Naruto began. _

_"You first." Sasuke ordered softly. Naruto swallowed hard. He knew what was going to follow was going to be one of the hardest things he would ever have to do in his life. _

_"Sasuke, I…uh…well…" Naruto tried and was failing terribly. Sasuke laughed gently and moved closer, only causing Naruto's breath to quicken. _

_"I know, Naruto." Sasuke raised a hand to slowly lower Naruto's hood. Dark irises on blue, the two looked deep into the other for a long while. _

_"Can I?" Naruto asked lightly, meaningfully. When Sasuke did not object Naruto leaned in to press his lips to Sasuke's cold ones. Instead of the resistance Naruto always had nightmares about, Sasuke did not shy away. Naruto felt Sasuke's hands on his sides, gripping his jacket while he ran a hand through Sasuke soaked black hair. They did not care that they were in public and in view for any and all to see. It was only the other that mattered. That moment, the most perfect one ended too soon and neither could forget about it through the following years._

?

"You two know each other?" Minoru asked loudly. By that point Sasuke had been invited to join the gathering and was seated uncomfortably close to Naruto. Their thighs touched every time Naruto moved, Sasuke noticed. Sasuke shrugged a vague affirmative and glanced at Naruto, seeing him chatting things up with the cute girl beside him. Other than the painfully awkward hello Sasuke had given and Naruto answered with a jovial reply neither had spoken.

"You own this bar?" Asked one woman. She had a glowing smile on her pretty face.

"Yeah. You sound surprised." Sasuke said lightly. The girl chuckled loudly, causing Naruto to glance over his shoulder at the two. Though Naruto did not show it his mind was a flurry of activity. Not only was Sasuke beside him, he was wearing the sweatshirt Naruto had given him years back.

"I'm not surprised at your capabilities but mostly about your age. How old are you, if you don't mind me asking." The girl asked interestedly. Sasuke laughed, causing Naruto to wheel around instantly.

"I'm 23." Sasuke answered. He looked past the face of the woman to see Keisuke sending horrified expressions of desperation toward Sasuke. He paid no attention to the flirts the woman was sending in his direction when he suddenly interrupted her. "I'm so sorry but I need to get back to work." Sasuke said with a sincere voice. "It was nice meeting you, Maki." He stood and gave her a smooth smile to match the tact with which he had delivered his last sentence. Maki reddened because she had been sure Sasuke was not listening to her.

"You too." Sasuke began to walk toward the bar when he felt Maki's hand on his wrist. He looked back at her quickly with eyebrows raised. "When do you get off?" Sasuke's eyes immediately found the back of Naruto's head before he answered.

"After everyone leaves." Sasuke said casually as he gently pulled away his arm. When Sasuke turned away from Maki, his gaze passed over Naruto and he was shocked to see his blue eyes staring hard at him.

"Okay, I hope to see you then." Maki said in a suggestive tone that called for Sasuke's attention. He smiled warmly toward her before avoiding Naruto's eyes.

"You've never joined a goukon before, Sasuke." Keisuke said as Sasuke appeared behind the counter. "What's so special about them?" Keisuke asked lightly.

"Nothing!" Sasuke snapped. Keisuke's eyes widened in surprise. Sasuke rarely raised his voice.

Over the next hour, Sasuke served the bar's patrons with a passion. He had never been so forward with his advice and remarks that bordered on caustic. Even the regular, Harumi was surprised by his demeanor. Sasuke's eyes never stayed away from the table Naruto and the others were seated at for long. He had not seen Naruto's smiling face in years and spotting it just feet from him was nearly too much for him.

His fingers shook and Sasuke stepped out for a break. He pressed his forehead to the cool brick wall with his eyes squeezed shut. His hands were fists and he bit his lip. Sasuke's mind was blown. The day Sasuke last saw Naruto did not end well. Naruto's last words had been, "You'll never have to see me again." Even though it was the last thing Sasuke wanted, Naruto disappeared from his life after that.

Sasuke flashed back to the sight of Naruto's face. It was different than he remembered from their time in schooling. His eyes were dark and without expression. As the door whispered shut behind him, Naruto had shuddered from the cold. He had been looking past the stunned Sasuke and toward the gathering of businesspeople at the table. Naruto stepped forward and he dipped his head politely to Sasuke as he moved to pass him. He looked up briefly and froze when he saw Sasuke.

"He could have at least said something." Sasuke hissed under his breath. He was still in the back alley with a fist on the wall. His fingers were cold from the air and surface of the bricks. He pulled his hand to him and massaged warmth back into circulation as he opened the door and stepped into the building.

Inside, Sasuke looked away from Naruto and catered to his customers at the bar. He listened interestedly to their tales of woe or thrill and poured them drinks while watching the tab. Jazz was playing; the Japanese hip-hop from earlier had been switched off for something softer. Even if jazz was not a favorite, its dulcet measures and almost imperceptible melodies was enough to calm down Sasuke's busy mind.

"What's with you, Sasuke-kun?" Harumi asked in a familiar tone, a seductive smile tugging at the corners of her painted lips. Sasuke set down the glass he was cleaning and rested an elbow on the counter.

"What makes you think anything is wrong?" He replied with an equally teasing expression. Harumi only shrugged and drank her final swallow.

"I already paid the cutie over there." She said while pulling on her elegant overcoat. Sasuke glanced over to see Keisuke cleaning glasses and small dishes quietly. Sasuke nodded. "Oh and before I go, Sasuke-kun," Harumi spoke loudly and with a finger pointed in his direction. "I think I may have found someone for you."

"Oh?" Sasuke arched an eyebrow. He could not stop himself from glancing over her shoulder see Naruto already looking in his direction.

"He's cute, has a good job and connections to America. He has a great family. Did I mention, he's cute?" Harumi was eager when selling this mystery man. Sasuke only nodded mindlessly as he did his best to look away from Naruto. Harumi left the bar with a brief smile and Sasuke turned to lean his back against the counter of the bar. He pressed a finger to his temple and shut his eyes tight. As he let his mind go numb, the jazz softly faded away like Sasuke sometimes wished he himself would.

Maki was not leaving any time soon. Naruto sat at the edge of his bed with his eyes narrowed. The girl was naked and sleeping on his bed. Her breasts were visible and her long hair was scattered across the white pillows. Naruto was dressed in his customary suit and tie and he was ready to go. He sighed regretfully before placing a gentle hand on Maki's bare shoulder. He whispered her name, hoping she would stir. When she did not, Naruto moved her once more. Her eyes fluttered open and Naruto felt guilt. He was not in the right state of mind the night before.

Naruto had been in love with Sasuke for the longest time. It was only during that fateful day six years ago that he realized it. In Sasuke's elusive way, he showed how much he really cared.

Upon seeing Sasuke the night before in his sweatshirt and with his dark eyes and alarmed expression, Naruto was still stunned. He never thought he would see him again, especially not in a place like that. He looked like he always did, empty. A spark of intrigue and horror was ignited in Naruto and he could not stop watching his former lover. Naruto let the drinks keep coming and he downed them one after another. As the people at the table around him discussed the case at hand, Naruto's brain was in a haze of distortion and confusion. On the outside, his expression was calm. People in his line of work had to be able to control their emotions.

"Last night was a lot of fun." Maki said as Naruto locked the door behind him. She had showered and gotten dressed. Maki pushed a lock of hair behind an ear as she regarded Naruto meaningfully.

"About last night," Naruto paused. He was irritated by the hackneyed saying before his rejection was to be given. "Please don't get the wrong idea. This was just a one-time thing." Naruto said. The smile vanished from Maki's face and she straightened. "I'm saying this so there won't be any awkwardness at work." Maki nodded. Naruto could see the growing shine over her eyes. If Naruto had a weakness, it was for crying women.

"I understand." She spoke before pulling her purse higher onto her shoulder. Maki turned and quickly walked away. Naruto rested his back against the door to his room and waited. The phone in his pocket vibrated. Once he answered it, Naruto's head focused on his job.

He was a narcotics agent assigned to the area. Naruto glanced back at the door to the room before walking away. This was sure to be his last time seeing the place before going undercover with his partner, Sai. Naruto would miss the ties and looking somewhat presentable but duty always came first.

!

_It had not been Naruto's intention to leave Sasuke. In truth, he was starting university life and Sasuke was growing distant naturally. Naruto spent more time at the school libraries and studying became his love. The more Naruto focused on his schooling, the less he noticed. During that time, Sasuke had been going through a more than rough time. He was learning things about his brother he was not sure how to comprehend. Sasuke skipped classes more often than not and began to fall in with the wrong crowd. _

_One night, with the high of finishing his last final, Naruto sprinted across the campus to Sasuke's dorm. The atmosphere was heightened and Naruto felt nothing but excitement to see his boyfriend's face. Thankfully, Sasuke's roommate was out when Naruto burst in. Sasuke was lying on his bed with an arm draped over his eyes. He had headphones on and did not hear Naruto's entrance. Naruto stood awkwardly before Sasuke's bed thinking about what to say when something caught his eye. Beside Sasuke a piece of paper rested. When Naruto was younger, he was curious and could not contain himself. He reached out for the sheet. It looked as though it had been crumpled and uncrumpled many times. The handwriting was crimped and tight together. The words ran into one another like a confused race. Naruto's eyes flew across the letter many times. It was addressed to Sasuke from his brother. There were many things Naruto did not understand in the message but the final line stood out. _

_Times are tough and brother, I'm done. _

_Sasuke moved and Naruto knew he was caught. Sasuke's eyes were glistening with tears yet to be unleashed. He regarded Naruto coolly for a long moment before reaching up and snatching the letter out of Naruto's hand._

_"S-Sasuke! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have read it!" Naruto blurted with red cheeks. Sasuke lowered the headphones down to loop around his neck. Band of Horses played softly and Naruto felt a guilty pain in his throat. _

_"No, you shouldn't have." Sasuke murmured as he got up from the bed. His eyes never looked at Naruto. _

_"I finished my finals." Naruto said in a forced voice. Sasuke didn't react. "Sasuke, I'm so—"_

_"Naruto, please leave." Sasuke said. His voice was no louder than a whisper. Naruto wanted to speak, to say he was sorry for what he seen. Instead, Naruto silently slipped out. _

_"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Naruto mumbled to himself as he closed the door behind him. _

!

During undercover work, Naruto and Sai always had to dress like bums. Fortunately, Naruto slipped into the persona much better than the awkward Sai did. The two had been all over Japan to bring underground drug rings to justice. The pair was the best in the business but Naruto was steadily losing interest in the career. No matter how much he pushed away the hunger, Naruto was always starving for something stable. He wanted to come home to a loving partner in a home they still owed a heavy mortgage on. He wanted a dog. He wanted neighbors to have small talk with. He wanted it all.

"I heard you went out with some of the locals last night." Sai said softly. The two were loitering alongside a leisurely river in the late afternoon.

"Yeah." Naruto grumbled back. He was seated at the concrete edge of the river while Sai stood beside him. The thick hoodie Naruto had been given was sufficient enough against the harsh cold. He buried his nose into its soft fabric as a rush of biting air passed by. He narrowed his eyes to focus on a young couple walking along the path on the other side of the river. The girl was looking up at the boy with eyes so full of fascination Naruto felt a slight twinge of embarrassment for her. The boy was typing swiftly on his cell phone and not paying the girl any attention. Stabbing memories of regarding Sasuke with the same unmet interest when he was younger came back to him.

"Was it because it was your birthday?" Sai asked.

"What?" Naruto turned from the pitiable girl and her disregarding boyfriend.

"You and that girl, Maki had sex last night didn't you?" Sai said.

"Jesus, Sai." Naruto said with a roll of his eyes. Sai was not known to be tactful in his choice of words or when to say them. "How could you tell?" Naruto tossed a nearby rock toward the river.

"She couldn't stop looking at you during the debriefing this morning and you did not even seem to notice her." He paused and Naruto noticed. Sai rarely stopped mid-observation unless something important had taken precedence. "She's here." Sai said.

She was their handler for this assignment and she had pink hair and a usually sour disposition; she terrified Naruto and most narcotics agents. She was Sakura Haruno.

Like them, Sakura was dressed in inconspicuous clothing. A lollipop stick hung out of her mouth and while she walked, she swiped through her phone. Meaningless charms and other crap dangled from her pink phone. The charms swung with her movement. Naruto decided to concentrate on them rather than their owner. Once Sakura reached them, she lowered herself to Naruto's level.

"Sai, get down here." She ordered. He was soon seated next to Naruto with his dull eyes on Sakura's face. She pulled her lollipop out of her mouth and flashed a quick smile. "It's been a while, guys." Her teeth glowed and she stuck out a red tongue.

"Not long enough." Sai said bluntly. Sakura's jaw tightened but she did not lash out. She seemed to have gotten control of herself.

"I've only heard good things about you guys. You get results and that is what I desperately need." Sakura put the lollipop back into her mouth before continuing. "Even though this place looks like a pretty normal town outside the big city, there is definitely some tough shit going on here."

"Tough shit?" Naruto asked. The smell of Sakura's lollipop was almost overwhelming. He was feeling like a kid again by wanting one of his own.

"By that do you mean, K, ruffie, forget-me-pill, yellow sunshine, angel? What are we dealing with here?" Sai asked with a straight face. Both Sakura and Naruto regarded Sai with questioning eyes. "We are narcotics agents. We should know the slang, shouldn't we?" Naruto shrugged. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him before continuing.

"Only a couple school kids have been brought in with the stuff but based on the intel we are gathering from them, this is a whole lot bigger than it looks. Here are some of the main people we are sure are involved." Sakura reached into her oversized jacket to pull out folded slips of paper. Sai took one and Naruto held the other. "This one here is called Kisame." Sakura said, putting a finger on the picture Naruto had. He stared at the image for a long moment. He had seen his fair share of strange people but this Kisame character was on a whole other level. His eyes were tiny and he had a wide smile that made Naruto feel uncomfortable. Naruto couldn't be sure but he believed the man's skin was of an odd shade of blue.

"He's one weird looking guy." Naruto remarked.

"This one goes by the name Tobi. In all photographs of the man, we have never been able to capture his whole face. It's pretty annoying. However, he seems to be the leader of whatever they have going on here." Sakura said. The image she as pointing to was the one Sai was holding. "There are more but I will introduce them later. What is most important now is getting you guys jobs at local restaurants and bars."

"Jobs." Naruto mumbled glumly.

"Yes, jobs. From informants, we have heard they do a good deal of their work out of bars and restaurants. If it makes you feel better, Naruto I have you interviewing at a ramen shop for a part-time position. Here is the list of places. You guys divvy them up and decide who wants to work where. Meet back at the house around 6 if possible." Sakura gave each a piece of paper before standing. She wiped any dirt from her pants before walking away without another word.

"She's good." Naruto said with a sigh.

"She thinks too highly of herself." Sai noted.

"That's true. So," Naruto got up and stretched his arms above his head. "We'll just try to tackle these places for part-time positions."

"Tackle?" Sai wondered aloud. Naruto only rolled his eyes before beginning in the opposite direction than Sakura took.

The list of restaurants and bars was not long but one name stood out among the rest, The Bond. Naruto's chest galloped with excitement and he tried to keep his smile hidden as he walked along. He was supposed to be mature now. He was supposed to be a man Sasuke would fall for. But now, he was nothing more than a giddy young man.

Sasuke hated surprises. He really hated them after nights of no sleep. He then hated them even more to come into the bar and find Naruto talking it up with his staff. Naruto looked completely different than he had the night before. He wore an aged jacket and faded jeans. His messy blond hair brought back memories of steamy afternoons spent on beds far too small for the both of them. Sasuke was suddenly flashing through his internal scrapbook as he remembered everything. His voice, his eyes, his smile, each and every damn thing; it was all coming back.

The staff of five stopped laughing instantly when they saw Sasuke enter. Naruto turned to look around and when he saw Sasuke he gave a small grin. Sasuke neither frowned nor smiled. He walked back behind the bar and slipped into the kitchen. The room was still dark and Sasuke flicked on the lights with a free hand as he began to pull the scarf from his neck. Sasuke breathed out through his nose and was startled when Karin touched him lightly on the shoulder. He flinched away from her but faced her with a blank face.

"I hired him." She said. Her arms were crossed over her chest. Karin had cut her hair but Sasuke did not notice.

"Who?"

"Him."

"Him who?"

"Jesus, Naruto! Who else?" Karin snapped. Sasuke looked past her through the small window in the kitchen door. Naruto was listening to something Keisuke was saying with interest.

"Why? I never said you could hire anyone." Sasuke groaned. He rarely hired people. Sasuke did not like change. Karin only rolled her eyes.

"I've been going on and on about getting another server. I know you hate it so I gave it to him. He's willing to take low pay. Not to mention, he's pretty hot." Karin said meaningfully while feigning a glance toward the window. She hoped Sasuke would catch her tone and suddenly be struck by a wave of intense jealousy. When she looked back, Sasuke was already walking away. "Asshole." She hissed under her breath.

* * *

Don't expect them this quickly. I've got school and ugh.

Currently listening to ~ Big Blue Wave - Hey Ocean!


End file.
